Blink
by AviorSecretum
Summary: Semua terjadi secepat kedipan mata. Apakah aku bisa menghitung setiap momen sebelum semua itu menghilang, juga melihat semua warna sebelum mereka berubah menjadi abu-abu? /EXO fanfiction - AU - OOC - KrisHo slight ChanHo, ChanSoo & Kaihun /


Title : Blink

Genre(s) : Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Current Cast(s) :

Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho (EXO)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu (EXO)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Do Kyungsoo (EXO)

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO)

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Warning : This story is in alternate universe, probably out of character for some characters. Contains boy x boy/slash/shounen-ai/yaoi. Inspired by Blink - Revive.

A/N : I've published this story in my old account, but it got deleted so I republish it.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&Review please !

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik, walau udara masih terasa dingin mengingat kalender baru saja menetap di bulan Desember. Ruang kelas XII-A Seoul International School terdengar bising dengan celetukan-celetukan murid yang 'tak ada habisnya. Sementara mereka menunggu guru untuk masuk ke ruang kelas, semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, 'tak terkecuali seorang laki-laki berperawakan lembut dengan rambut bernuansa sedikit kemerahan di ujung kelas itu. Dia menerawang keluar jendela, menatap langit biru berhiaskan awan putih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah.. sebentar lagi.." batinnya dengan nada yang sedih sambil menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba suara bel memecahkan lamunannya serta memberhentikan seantero kegiatan di kelas. Dengan buru-buru, semua murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, walaupun suara obrolan masih terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan. Hanya saat seorang guru masuk barulah seluruh murid menjadi hening, sesaat kemudian mereka memberi salam seperti biasa. Guru itu mengangguk, lalu dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya sebelum memberitahukan sesuatu yang agak mengejutkan.

"_Alright students, today we got a new friend from Canada._" Ucapnya tegas dengan aksen british pada seluruh penjuru kelas, mengundang bisikan demi bisikan serta tatapan ingin tahu dari hampir seluruh murid, termasuk laki-laki berperawakan lembut yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arah guru itu.

"Murid baru di saat seperti ini ?"

"_Seriously,_ bahkan saat sudah kelas 3.."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan ya ?"

Begitulah kira-kira isi dari bisikan-bisikan siswa di kelas itu. Laki-laki berperawakan lembut bertag name Kim Joonmyeon hanya memasang telinga seadanya, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik tersebut walaupun ada rasa ingin tahu siapa yang berani pindah di hari-hari terakhir sekolah ini. Guru berdarah eropa itu memberi isyarat ke arah pintu, lalu seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan rambut pirang berjalan masuk, mengundang lebih banyak bisikan dan tatapan dari murid terutama kaum hawa. Guru dengan _tagname_ Michael Clearwater itu berdeham pelan, mengisyaratkan kelas untuk tenang.

"_OK class, please keep it down. Alright, now introduce yourself Kris._" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk pelan ke arah anak baru yang diketahui bernama Kris itu. Dia menghela napas sebentar, lalu memandang lurus kelas berisi kurang lebih dua puluh anak itu.

"_My name is Wu Yifan or Kris Wu, but you can simply call me Kris. I'm from China, but transferred from Vancouver, Canada._ Salam kenal.." katanya dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea di akhiran, menandakan dia bisa berbahasa Korea. Para murid menanggapinya dengan beragam, mulai dari memandangnya kagum, menatapnya dalam dengan mata berkilat ataupun hanya sekedar mengangguk pelan lalu kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Joonmyeon termasuk kategori terakhir – setelah mengetahui orangnya, dia tidak begitu tertarik lagi. Akhirnya dia menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lamunannya, mengarahkan pandangan kosong keluar jendela.

"_Alright class, you can ask him questions personally after this. Now, Kris, take your seat beside Kim Joonmyeon. Relax Kim, it's just temporary,_" sambung guru yang sering dipanggil Mr. Michael itu saat dia melihat arah pandang Joonmyeon langsung berpindah kearahnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan. Joonmyeon memandang Kris sekilas, lalu ia menghela napas pelan sebelum memindahkan tas selempangnya dari kursi yang telah kosong selama hampir setengah semester itu. Guru laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan Kris untuk duduk di sana, yang segera dipatuhi oleh Kris. Kris membungkuk cepat pada guru itu lalu berjalan ke arah kursinya dengan tubuh tegap dan tatapan datar yang 'tak berubah dari awal dia memasuki kelas.

"_.. Alright, now open your book page ninty four.._" ucap Mr. Michael sambil membuka buku cetak biologi, subjek yang ia ajarkan, diikuti oleh murid-murid di kelas itu. Joonmyeon memandang sekilas kawan sebangku barunya sambil membuka buku.

"Apa kau sudah punya bukunya ?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris yang dari tadi hanya diam memandang guru dengan malas. Kris menatap balik Joonmyeon lalu menggeleng pelan. Joonmyeon memandangnya maklum sebelum dia menggeser bukunya dan menempatkan itu di antara mejanya dan Kris. Kris menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut sebelum ia memasang kembali wajah datarnya.

"._. thanks_." Ucapnya pelan pada Joonmyeon, masih dengan wajah dan nada datarnya. Suho tersenyum kecil dan menatap mata Kris lurus.

"_No problem._" Kata Joonmyeon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mr. Michael yang sedang menjelaskan materi. Sekilas ia melihat Kris mengangguk pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan, disertai dengan senyum yang sangat tipis tapi masih bisa terlihat. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela lagi, tenggelam dalam lamunan diri sendiri.

* * *

'Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Ruangan kelas cukup sepi, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Joonmyeon mulai merapikan mejanya sebelum pergi ke kantin. Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan cepat ia sudah menghilang entah kemana dari pandangan penghuni kelas. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Yo, Suho !" panggil seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan perawakan ceria dan senyuman cerahnya ditemani oleh seseorang berkulit sedikit tan serta seorang lagi berkulit putih pucat.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun. Aku mau membereskan ini dulu,"ujar Joonmyeon yang memiliki nama lain Suho pada teman-teman yang sedang menunggunya di depan kelas. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri mereka sambil berlari kecil.

"_Alright, now let's go to the canteen,_ bergumul dengan perut itu menyusahkan !" seru Chanyeol pada teman-temannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya, yang ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa dari ketiga orang itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo cepat sebelum spot yang bagus diambil alih," ucap Suho sambil mendorong pelan pundak teman-temannya yang semuanya lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol mengiyakan sambil mengangguk cepat, mendorong pelan pundak kedua teman lainnya itu.

"Santai saja lah, pasti mereka tahu spot itu sudah resmi jadi milik kita. Ngomong-ngomong Suho hyung, katanya ada murid baru ya ?" tanya seseorang berkulit tan yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai itu. Suho mengangguk pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju kantin.

"Yup, namanya Kris. Dia duduk disebelahku untuk sementara. Kau tahu lah,Chen yang adalah teman sebangku ku pergi ke Jepang selama empat bulan," ucap Suho dengan nada agak kecewa, mengingat temannya itu juga termasuk dekat dengannya.

"Hooo, begitu ya. Ah, aku jadi rindu dengan Chen hyung. Dia jago sekali mengerjai orang, sangat menyenangkan berteman dengannya," jawab Kai sambil tertawa kecil, mengingat masa-masa dimana dia, Chen, Chanyeol dan Sehun sering sekali mengerjai Suho. Sehun juga ikut tertawa, terutama saat mereka berdua melihat perubahan mimik hyung pendeknya ini. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lucu. Dia memang sedang menahan tawa karena wajah Suho yang sekarang menurutnya lucu, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan ikut tertawa juga.

"Y-ya ! Tapi yang jadi korban selalu aku ! Seperti tidak ada korban lain saja," sambar Suho dengan nada kesal sambil melipatkan tangannya ke dada. Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan tatapan aneh sebelum mereka memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama-sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah ! Itu karena kau sangat lucu saat dikerjai !" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya saat dia, Kai dan Sehun melihat ekspresi Suho berubah semakin kesal dan memandang ketiga temannya sambil menyipitkan mata. Sayangnya hal itu justru menambah kesan lucunya dan membuat mereka yang semula tersenyum menahan geli menjadi tertawa lagi. Suho menghela napas berat sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin yang sudah ada didepan mata, sementara ketiga orang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mereka menyusul langkah kaki Suho dengan mudah.

* * *

"Haaah.. aku sudah kenyang.. " ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan perutnya, yang ditanggapi kedua dongsaengnya dengan memutar bola mata. Mereka sedang duduk di tempat biasa, yaitu meja yang paling dekat dengan stand makanan. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga porsi Tonkatsu dan dua botol air mineral, yang tentu saja memakan waktu cukup lama. Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku novel hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bosan kedua dongsaengnya menunggu Chanyeol makan, sedangkan mereka bertiga sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Akhirnya hyung, ya ampun kukira kau akan tambah lagi," ucap Kai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kai, membuat Kai menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong 'kan masih ada waktu dua puluh menit, ayo kita ke lapangan basket," kata Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kai. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah lapangan basket outdoor tepat di sebelah kantin, yang disusul oleh ketiga teman dekatnya itu.

"Wow orang itu jago basket, ya !"

"Tinggi banget.."

"Keren.."

"Ada apa sih ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil menatap lapangan basket dengan seksama. Kai dan Sehun tampaknya sudah menemukan subjek utama pembicaraan di sana seraya mengangguk paham.

"Ohh.. ternyata si rambut pirang itu !" seru Chanyeol akhirnya sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam ring dengan ringan. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang tanggapan dua dongsaengnya, yaitu memutar mata.

Sementara Suho yang sedari tadi membaca novel akhirnya ikut menatap lapangan terbuka itu, dan matanya seketika membulat.

"Hyung, kau kenal ?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah orang tersebut saat ia melihat perubahan ekspresi hyungnya itu. Suho mengangguk kecil dan menutup novelnya.

"_Yup_, dia anak baru yang tadi kita bicarakan," kata Suho sambil menatap sosok Kris yang sedang melewati pertahanan tim lawannya dengan mudah. Sehun dan Kai mengangguk paham, sedangkan Chanyeol justru berjalan santai menuju laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mau 'tak mau, mereka bertiga pun menyusulnya.

"_Alright, the winner is Team B ! Congratulations,_" ucap wasit tegas seraya mengarahkan tangan ke wilayah tim Kris, yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah murid-murid di sana. Setelah kedua tim membungkuk hormat, Kris memutar bola basket di tangannya seraya berjalan menuju kursi tim B, diselingi oleh pujian-pujian singkat dari teman setim nya tadi.

"_Yo blonde_ !" seru seseorang yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Kris, membuat Kris menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia menatap seseorang bergaya rambut agak berantakan serta bertubuh hampir setinggi dirinya, juga bertagname Park Chanyeol dengan tatapan tanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri sambil mengajak Kris bersalaman, yang diterima Kris dengan baik.

"Kris," Jawab Kris singkat sambil membalas salaman Chanyeol sebelum melepas tangannya ringan.

"Tadi permainanmu bagus, punya minat untuk bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum bersinarnya. Kris menatap sebentar Chanyeol dengan tatapan berpikir, sebelum ia menggeleng pelan.

" Kurasa tidak, _but thanks for the offer_, Chanyeol," jawab Kris tegas sambil memain-mainkan bola basket di tangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, walaupun tersirat sedikit rasa kecewa di wajahnya. Sementara itu, Suho, Kai dan Sehun sudah sampai tepat di sebelah Chanyeol, menatap dengan tanya karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang agak kecewa.

"Kris-ssi, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol ?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Kris-ssi, ngomong-ngomong kurasa kita belum berkenalan secara formal. Perkenalkan, Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Laki-laki yang berkulit agak tan namanya Kim Jongin, dan yang berkulit pucat namanya Oh Sehun. Mereka anak kelas 2," Kata Suho sambil menunjuk satu-satu dongsaeng terdekatnya itu.

"Kalian, ini murid baru yang tadi kita bicarakan," Katanya sambil kali ini menunjuk Kris dengan ibu jarinya. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Panggil aku Kai saja," ucap Kai sambil menyalami Kris singkat, menatap mata Kris lurus.

"Sehun," kata Sehun singkat sambil mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat mata Kris.

"Kris," jawab Kris tidak kalah singkat dengan nada datar.

_"OK, done with the introduction._ Bagaimana kalau kita main basket saja ?" sambar Chanyeol mengintrupsi acara perkenalan itu. Kris, Sehun dan Kai mengangguk setuju.

"Suho, kau juga mau ikut main ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan pundak Suho dari belakang. Suho menatap singkat keempat orang lainnya, menyadari perbedaan tinggi yang sangat terlihat.

"Ah, aku hanya akan menonton kalian para raksasa main saja," jawab Suho dengan nada agak kesal sambil berjalan ke arah kursi tim B, yang ditanggapi oleh ketiga teman dekatnya dengan gelak tawa, serta Kris dengan tawa kecil.

Saat Suho menonton teman-teman tingginya itu dengan seksama, tanpa sadar ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Kris. Secara otomatis tersungging senyum di wajahnya yang berkesan lembut itu. Kris melirik ke arah tempat dimana Suho duduk sebelum ia memasukkan skor lagi, kali ini meninggalkan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Suho menjadi hitam dan putih sekilas, lalu segalanya bergerak menjadi sangat cepat. Suho menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, lalu semua berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"… mulai lagi.." batin Suho sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Suho dengan pelan.

".. kau kenapa ? Dari tadi kau hanya memandang kosong lapangan, padahal kami semua sudah selesai," tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. Suho memasang senyum lembut lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang berpikir, hehe," jawab Suho sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut yang biasa. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, walaupun ia masih memperhatikan Suho dengan rasa khawatir yang sama. Kris yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho dan menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. Suho berkedip sekali dan memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Ada apa Kris-ssi? Ada yang aneh ?" tanya Suho pada Kris, merasa risih karena tatapan Kris yang entah mengapa seperti menembus pikirannya. Tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi, menyebabkan lapangan seketika sepi. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju kelas XII-A, yang disusul oleh Suho setelah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ketiga temannya.

"._.get rid of that –ssi, it's kinda strange.._" ucap Kris tanpa memandang ke arah Suho saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di tempat mereka. Suho memandang Kris terkejut sekilas, sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau juga," jawab Suho sambil tersenyum sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah guru yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan. Sekilas dia bisa melihat Kris yang tersenyum kecil, menyebabkan hatinya entah mengapa berdesir aneh. Suho menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi hitam dan putih, serta waktu seperti berjalan sangat cepat. Suho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, panik. Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 5 detik, semua kembali seperti semula. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas yang kini telah menatapnya aneh, selain Kris yang kini menatapnya dengan entah kenapa khawatir.

"_Kim Joonmyeon, are you okay_ ?" tanya guru wanita itu sambil menatap Suho sama anehnya dengan teman-temannya. Suho menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum menjawab.

"_Miss, I think I must go to Medical Room.._" jawab Suho akhirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. Guru wanita itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Suho pergi. Kris menatap kepergian Suho dengan wajah khawatir, tapi dia segera mengontrol ekspresinya sesaat setelah Suho hilang dari pandangan.

"_Did you see his empty stare ?_"

"Tadi Joonmyeon kenapa ya ?"

"Seperti penyakit.. dia juga pernah seperti itu beberapa bulan lalu,"

Sementara kelas menjadi berisik dengan celetukan murid, Kris memandang papan tulis sambil memain-mainkan pulpen di tangannya. Walaupun wajahnya datar dan tampak 'tak peduli, ia memasang telinga dengan seksama.

_"OK class, calm down. Now about this formula.._" ucap guru itu menenangkan kelas sembari menjelaskan kembali rumus matematika yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kejadian Suho.

".. penyakit ?" batin Kris seraya melirik kursi sebelahnya yang telah kosong. Ia menghela napas dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah guru matematika itu.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Mr. Kim," ucap Suho seraya menerima secangkir teh hangat dari pengawas UKS bernama Kim Taesung. Dia sedang berada di ruang UKS, tepatnya duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan meja pengawas. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk sambil memandang Suho khawatir.

"Kau tahu, _you must consider what I said before.._" ujar Mr. Kim seraya duduk di tempat mengawasnya. Suho memasang wajah sendu dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin menikmati ini sampai akhir, Mr. Kim. _Even just a second more of this.._" jawab Suho seraya memandang permukaan teh itu dengan tatapan purba. menghela napas seraya memandang Suho dengan tatapan maklum, lalu dia menepuk pelan pundak Suho.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat.. ada suatu saat dimana kau harus meninggalkan semua orang," ucap Mr. Kim ambigu, lalu ia mengusap pelan kepala Suho. Suho memandang lurus mata dengan senyum. Senyum yang terpaksa.

"… aku tahu." Ucap Suho dengan nada yang agak bergetar. Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia bangkit dan menepuk pelan punggung Suho. Bel tanda istirahat kedua berbunyi, membuat melirik jam sekilas.

"Kau harus istirahat, cepat berbaring. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, arraseo ?" ucap Mr. Kim seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Suho menurut saja, dia membaringkan diri di kasur UKS sambil menyelimuti diri. Setelah benar-benar keluar, barulah dia menyikap selimutnya, mendudukan diri dan memandang keluar jendela dengan lesu.

"Kurasa akan ada suatu saat.. dimana semua hal terjadi secepat kedipan mata," ucap Suho pada diri sendiri sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, melipatkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hah.. sudah ketiga kali dalam bulan ini," Suho berbisik pelan seraya menutup wajah dengan lengan kanannya. Ia menyamankan dirinya di kasur, lalu setelah lima menit, ia telah pergi ke alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan satu buku tebal di tangan kirinya membuka pintu UKS pelan, lalu menatap Suho yang sedang tertidur.

"Tidur rupanya.." ucapnya pelan agar Suho tidak terbangun, seraya berjalan ke arah kasur tempat Suho tertidur dengan pulasnya. Laki-laki dengan cincin di tangan kanannya itu mengusap surai Suho dengan lembut setelah mendudukan diri di kursi terdekat. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memandang Suho dengan khawatir, sesekali ia mengelus pipi Suho dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu UKS dengan agak tergesa-gesa, menyebabkan Kris menarik tangannya menjauh dari Suho.

"..Kris ? Suho kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol seraya berjalan cepat mendekat ke kasur Suho. Kris menatap Suho agak lama, sebelum ia menoleh ke Chanyeol dan menjawab.

"_He spaced out_, jadi dia meminta izin untuk istirahat di UKS," jawab Kris pelan tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang diikuti oleh Kris saat seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS yang masih terbuka.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kris hyung.. apa yang terjadi dengan Suho hyung ?" tanya Kai saat dia dan Sehun memasuki ruang UKS dan menutup pintunya, lalu berjalan menuju mereka bertiga.

"Entahlah, katanya dia meminta izin untuk istirahat," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya, lalu menatap Suho yang sekarang telah menggerakan badannya sedikit, pertanda sudah bangun. Suho mendudukan dirinya di kasur, mengusap mata dan mengerjapkannya lalu menatap Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang memasang wajah khawatir.

"Untuk apa kalian semua ke sini hm? Tenang saja, aku hanya kelelahan," ujar Suho cepat saat Chanyeol hendak bertanya. Ketiga teman dekatnya mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Kris hanya memandang Suho dengan datar, walaupun terbesit rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

"Well, tampaknya aku baru tidur selama sepuluh menit," ucap Suho saat dia melirik ke arah jam dinding UKS itu. Suho menatap keempat orang yang mengunjunginya itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang biasa.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong tahu tidak, aku dan Sehun akan mewakili sekolah kita dalam lomba menari tingkat provinsi lho !" ucap Kai tiba-tiba sambil merangkul pundak Sehun dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sedang salah tingkah.

"Wah, kalian memang hebat !" kata Suho sambil mengangguk-ngangguk paham, lalu mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Hooo begitu.. kalian benar-benar serasi ya.." sambar Chanyeol sambil memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ekspresi Kai dan Sehun seketika berubah menjadi bernuansa kemerahan, lalu detik kemudian Kai melepaskan rangkulannya dan berusaha membatah, sementara Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hal itu justru menambah semangat Chanyeol dalam menggoda mereka berdua. Lihat saja, seketika ruang UKS jadi penuh dengan pekikan dan seruan dari ketiga orang itu. Sementara mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, Suho menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan hangat dan senyum lembut, namun entah mengapa sendu. Kris menyadari hal itu dan dia mendudukan diri di sebelah Suho. Suho agak terkejut dan menolehkan pandangannya pada laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

"..Apa mereka tahu ?" bisik Kris pelan supaya ketiga orang lainnya tidak dapat mendengar. Seketika Suho membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tahu apa ?" tanya Suho memastikan, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga orang itu. Kris menghela napas pelan.

"Tentu saja keadaanmu," kata Kris sambil mengikuti arah pandang Suho. Lalu Kris mengangkat buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia bawa, yang ternyata adalah buku penyakit langka. Suho tersenyum kecut saat ia melirik sekilas buku itu.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku harus memberitahu mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang.. belum." Jawab Suho pelan dengan nada yang agak bergetar. Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan genangan air di matanya yang mungkin saja bisa terjatuh sewaktu-waktu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh, menemukan tangan Kris menggenggam erat tangannya sementara Kris sendiri masih memandang ketiga orang yang dari tadi masih beradu mulut itu. Suho membalas genggaman Kris, lalu memasang senyum tulus di wajahnya. Kris melirik ke arah Suho dan menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Mereka tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu cukup lama, Suho bisa merasakan jantungnya tidak stabil dan wajahnya menghangat. Tangan Kris yang dingin entah mengapa sangat menenangkan, seperti menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Suho agar tetap bertahan. Kris mengeratkan genggamannya, sementara di hatinya ada sesuatu yang berdesir aneh. Jantungnya 'tak kalah cepat berpacu dengan milik Suho. Barulah saat Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun telah selesai bersikukuh, mereka berdua melepaskan tangan masing-masing, walaupun terbesit rasa kehilangan di sana.

"Sudah selesai adu mulutnya ? Kalian benar-benar berisik," ujar Kris ringan pada ketiga orang itu. Kontan saja ekspresi mereka berubah lucu.

"Y-ya ! Chanyeol hyung yang mulai duluan !" ujar Kai seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Salah kalian sendiri, padahal saling menyukai tapi malah tidak pernah jujur !" sambar Chanyeol yang disambut kedua dongsaengnya itu dengan mata yang membulat dan semu merah menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Siapa bilang aku suka dengannya ?!" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan, yang tentu saja mengundang tawa bagi yang lain. Suho menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang kini adu mulut untuk kedua kalinya dengan senyum dan tatapan hangat. Dalam hati, ia akan sangat merindukan momen seperti ini suatu saat nanti. Tanpa dia sadari, Kris sedari tadi menatap Suho dalam, hatinya masih merasakan sensasi berdesir yang aneh. Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua.

"Ya ! Kalian semua ! Jangan ribut di UKS !" seru Mr. Kim yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru. Dia memandang ketiga raksasa yang dari tadi ribut itu dengan kesal, yang dibalas dengan tatapan awkward dari ketiganya. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf, lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Suho dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Hati-hati ne, jangan kelelahan. Kau membuatku khawatir. Kami pergi dulu ya," ucap Chanyeol lembut sebelum ia, Kai dan Sehun keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Suho, Kris dan di ruangan itu.

".. kalau begitu, karena bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, Suho, apa kau akan mengikuti pelajaran ? Atau istirahat saja ?" tanya Mr. Kim pada Suho yang masih menatap ambang pintu. Suho menoleh dan bangkit dari kasur itu, diikuti oleh Kris.

"Ah, tidak perlu , saya akan ikut pelajaran saja. Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok," jawab Suho sambil menyunggingkan senyum cerah. Mr. Kim mengangguk, lalu beliau menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kris hanya menatap guru itu datar sebelum dia mengangkat buku tadi dan melirik cepat ke arah Suho, menandakan ia juga mengetahui "rahasia" Suho. Mr. Kim membelalakan matanya, menatap Suho meminta penjelasan dan Suho membalaskan dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. Guru berperawakan tegas yang bertugas sebagai pengawas UKS itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, cepat segera kembali ke kelas, bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi," ucap Mr. Kim final. Suho dan Kris membungkuk hormat sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang kelas mereka.

"..Kris ?" panggil Suho di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Hm ?" jawab Kris singkat tanpa melirik ke arah Suho.

"Tanganmu dingin. Tapi itu membuatku nyaman, entah mengapa," ujar Suho pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kris berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja diikuti oleh Suho. Suho menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya, sebelum Kris menoleh dan menggenggam tangan Suho untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk," ucap Kris sambil melanjutkan berjalan, menarik tangan Suho yang ada di genggamannya. Suho mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terasa panas. Seandainya dia berjalan beriringan dengan Kris, mungkin dia bisa bertambah bersemu merah melihat wajah Kris yang sekarang tersenyum tulus. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai mereka duduk di kelas mereka. Murid-murid menatap mereka dengan beragam, sebagian menatap mereka kagum, sebagian lagi dengan tersipu, dan ada beberapa yang menatap mereka kaget. Suho merasa risih dengan pandangan itu, jadi dia berbicara pelan pada Kris agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Kris, kurasa kau bisa melepas tanganku sekarang.. aku malu.." ucapnya pelan seraya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang sebagian besar penghuninya menatap mereka. Tapi, bukannya melepas, Kris justru menggenggamnya semakin erat. Suho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris, wajahnya sudah merah 'tak karuan.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, kalau kita menikmatinya kenapa tidak ?" jawab Kris pelan namun tegas, sehingga Suho menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu dia memang menikmatinya, dia merasa sangat nyaman saat Kris menggenggam tangannya. Tapi Suho merasa wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih merah dari sekarang, dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Kris melirik ke arah Suho dan menatap gerak-geriknya, tertawa kecil akan kelakuan teman pertama di sekolahnya ini. Sungguh, sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

"Tapi kurasa.. ini tidak buruk.." batin Suho sambil menatap tangannya dan Kris yang sedang bertautan. Dia hanya berharap, semua ini akan bertahan lama. Walau ia tahu, harapannya itu bisa sirna sewaktu-waktu.

* * *

Bel sekolah tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar akhirnya berbunyi, tepat saat jarum jam menetap di angka dua belas dan dua. Guru berdarah korea murni itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, sebelum ia merapikan buku-buku di mejanya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan tugas yang sedang kalian kerjakan Senin depan, yang artinya kalian memiliki waktu seminggu penuh. Jangan lupa, terutama kalian sudah kelas 3. Arraseo ?" ucap guru itu sambil menatap lurus ruang kelas. Seluruh murid membalas "arraseo" sambil mengangguk, lalu mereka segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

".. Terima kasih telah berbagi bukumu seharian ini," ucap Kris pada Suho seraya membantu Suho membereskan buku-bukunya. Suho mengambil buku cetak dari tangan Kris yang baru saja menyodorkannya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah," jawab Suho seraya memasukkan buku terakhir itu dalam tasnya. Kelas sudah dalam keadaan sepi saat itu, hanya ada Suho, Kris serta satu murid bermata bulat yang duduk di seberang tempat mereka, sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"_..Anyway_, ada hal lebih penting yang ingin kutanya padamu.." ucap Suho menggantung saat ia menutup resleting tas selempangnya sambil menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris, sedangkan Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ?" tanya Kris yang telah berdiri sambil mengenakan tasnya yang hampir kosong itu. Baru saja Suho membuka mulut hendak berbicara, suara seseorang mengintrupsinya.

"Yo, Suho, Kris ! Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Suho ?" seru seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tas punggung menggantung di pundak kanannya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tentu saja Suho dan Kris sontak menoleh ke arahnya yang kini sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa Chanyeol," jawab Suho sambil memandang Chanyeol lurus dan menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya yang biasa, sementara Kris hanya membalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun dan Kai ?" tanya Suho balik pada Chanyeol seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, mata Suho tidak menemukan keberadaan dua dongsaeng nya itu. Biasanya mereka berempat berkumpul dan berpamitan sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mereka pergi duluan, katanya ingin mengunjungi toko buku komik,"

"_Ohh, I see.._"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pulang bersamaku ? Hari ini aku pakai motor," ajak Chanyeol pada Suho sambil memasang senyum iklan pasta giginya. Suho terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Boleh-boleh saja, soalnya hari ini aku bilang pada sopirku untuk pulang lebih lama," jawab Suho seraya bangkit dan menggantungkan tas selempangnya di pundak kanannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah, untuk apa ? Kau mau melakukan sesuatu setelah ini ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho, kali ini dengan nada ingin tahu. Suho menggeleng pelan.

"Tadinya iya, tapi tidak jadi," jawab Suho sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding kelasnya. _Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba penyakitku terjadi lagi_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, berasumsi itu karena Suho kelelahan. Sementara mereka berdua asik mengobrol, Kris yang sedari tadi diam membisu menatap mereka dengan datar. Ia melirik jam dinding sebentar, sebelum ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_I think I must go now,_" kata Kris datar seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. Suho serta Chanyeol menoleh dan memberi salam perpisahan pada Kris sebelum sosok bersurai pirang itu menghilang, yang ditanggapi Kris dengan "hm" singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, jja !" seru Chanyeol seraya mendorong pelan Suho keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Sebelum mereka keluar dari ambang pintu, Chanyeol menoleh ke dalam kelas dan menatap sekilas satu-satunya murid yang tersisa di sana seraya mengatakan "_thank you_" tanpa suara, yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh laki-laki bermata bulat itu. Setelah Chanyeol dan Suho benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, senyuman itu memudar.

".. Sungguh, dia benar-benar lebih tidak peka daripada Suho," ucap laki-laki ber _tagname_ Do Kyungsoo itu seraya memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa kecil, namun raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Haha.. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan salahnya juga.. hahaha…" katanya pada diri sendiri seraya sesekali menggigit bibir. Dia menunduk, dan beberapa saat kemudian jatuh butiran air bening dari kelopak matanya.

_"Kyungsoo, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo setelah mereka selesai memeriksa daftar kelas yang baru. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu ia mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah kelas XII-A. Dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo merasa gugup namun senang. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu. Apa Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya ? Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo saat itu. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi berharap dan berpikir positif tidak salah 'kan ?_

_Setelah mereka sampai di kelas itu, mereka menatap satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol lah yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, sementara Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung sepatunya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak 'tak karuan saat ini._

_"..Kyungsoo ?" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol gugup sembari sesekali mengigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil dikala sedang gugup._

_"Ada apa ? Apa kau ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada rendah, takut suara biasanya terdengar bergetar. Tangannya memain-mainkan ujung kemeja kotak-kotaknya dengan masih mengigit bibir sesekali. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, sebelum ia angkat bicara._

_"Jadi begini.. tadi aku baru check daftar kelasnya.. ternyata aku dan Suho tidak sekelas.. nah, kebetulan kau dan dia sekelas.." ucap Chanyeol memulai penjelasan. Kontan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bergerak gugup berubah. Ia mematung, dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat, syok dengan apa yang Chanyeol baru saja katakan. Hatinya ngilu saat mendengar nama Suho. Kyungsoo merasa tahu arah pembicaraan ini, dan dia seketika menyesal telah menuruti Chanyeol untuk bicara empat mata dengannya._

_"Karena itu.. kau bisa membantuku 'kan Kyungsoo ? Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu mengawasi Suho di kelas, kalau-kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya selain aku, Sehun dan Kai. Ah, tapi kau juga harus memberitahuku kalau dia hanya sedang berbicara berdua dengan seseorang di kelas. Informasikan aku lewat SMS, OK? Ayolah, aku mohon.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon dan tatapan seperti anak anjing, sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, menyebabkan Chanyeol kontan memeluknya sembari berterima kasih. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, yang tentu saja merupakan senyum palsu belaka._

_Chanyeol segera memaksa Kyungsoo untuk diantar pulang, yang mau 'tak mau harus Kyungsoo terima. Di perjalanan, Kyungsoo memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol berkonsentrasi penuh mengendarai motor sportnya ke arah rumah Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih dengan terburu-buru pada Chanyeol, takut air mata yang di bendung olehnya susah payah tumpah saat itu juga. Setelah basa-basi dan Chanyeol tidak tampak di pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo lagi, laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu segera mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengingat kamarnya kedap akan suara. Dia merasa bodoh, hatinya hancur. Hari itu dia menyadari bahwa keberadaannya bagi Chanyeol tidak lebih penting daripada seorang Kim Joonmyeon, orang yang baru hadir di kehidupan Chanyeol dua tahun lalu. Tapi dia tahu, sesakit apapun hatinya mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu, dia tidak akan bisa menghapus perasaan terhadap laki-laki ceria bernama Park Chanyeol yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun itu, sejak kelas lima sekolah dasar. Pada akhirnya ia tenggelam di alam mimpi diselingi isakan tangisnya, serta gedoran-gedoran khawatir dari kepala pelayan di rumahnya itu._

"..Hah, kau ini memang bodoh, Do Kyungsoo.. bodoh..hiks..haha.." sambungnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sarkastis, seperti menyindir diri sendiri. Suaranya bergetar, tawanya yang diselingi isakan tangis bergema di ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat tertawa, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Ia mengusap air mata 'tak terbendung itu dengan lengan bajunya. Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang kelas yang telah menjadi saksi bisu tumpahnya perasaan bercampur air mata di siang berawan itu.

* * *

"Akh, ini kenapa susah sekali sih ?!" gerutu Suho seraya meraba-raba tali helm yang sejak tadi tidak bisa ditautkan juga. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya, dan sesaat kemudian ia membantu Suho memasang tali helm tersebut sebelum laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu kesal padanya.

"Nih, sudah. Ampun deh Suho, kurasa kau sudah berkali-kali naik motor dengan ku, dengan helm yang sama pula. Kenapa masih tidak becus memakainya ?" ucap Chanyeol pada Suho dengan nada geli seraya menekan pelan permukaan atas helm itu, membuat Suho menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Mungkin helm mu memang tidak suka padaku ?" kata Suho sambil memutar bola mata, mengundang tawa Chanyeol yang seakan tidak akan ada habisnya itu. Sungguh, Chanyeol terlihat agak bodoh saat tertawa lebar, benar-benar tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang – jaket kulit hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan helm hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

"Ya ! Berhenti tertawa, Chanyeol ! _Geez.._" ucap Suho dengan nada kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, walaupun di wajahnya masih tersimpan rasa geli.

"Memangnya ada yang akan tidak suka padamu ?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu seraya menggantungkan helmnya di kaca spion. Suho mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol.

"Hah ? Maksudmu ?" tanya Suho meminta penjelasan, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar sebelum ia menutup kaca helm Suho.

"Tidak ada. Ayo cepat naik," jawab Chanyeol cepat sebelum Suho bisa angkat bicara sembari menaiki motor sportnya dan menyalakan mesin kendaraan bermotor tersebut. Suho hanya terdiam dan menghela napas, sesaat setelah itu barulah ia duduk di belakang Chanyeol. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya serta tas selempangnya, sebelum tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"Sudah ?" tanya Chanyeol singkat sembari menoleh sedikit ke belakang, yang dijawab Suho dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum ia memasang helm di kepalanya dan menutup kaca helmnya, dan ternyata senyumnya belum pudar. Ia memacu motor kesayangannya itu ke perumahan elit di gangnam. Tentu saja dia, Suho, Sehun, Kai dan Kris merupakan anak dari orang-orang berharta, mengingat sekolah mereka, Seoul Internasional School, adalah sekolah elit dan memuntut biaya yang sama sekali tidak murah.

Sementara mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan, seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan datar dari jauh di dalam mobil merk Ferrari nya mendengus pelan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada setir mobil, cincin perak yang terdapat di jari telunjuknya terlihat berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu memacu mobilnya keluar dari sekolah itu.

Selama di perjalanan, Chanyeol merasa detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya seakan memanas merasakan dua tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Walaupun ia sering mengantar jemput Suho dari kelas satu SMA, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak 'tak karuan dan pipinya memerah saat dia dan Suho berada dalam posisi seperti sekarang. Ia kadang berpikir, apakah Suho merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya ? Atau hanya dianggap angin lalu saja ? Tapi setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya ia menyerah dan berasumsi bahwa Suho cepat atau lambat akan jatuh ke tangannya.

Atau paling tidak itulah pikirannya sebelum anak baru itu muncul.

.

.

.

To be continued.

A/N : Hai hai Avi datang dengan membawa cerita chaptered~ mungkin fanfiction ini akan lebih lama updatenya. Karena saya orangnya moody-an. Ehehe.

Ini fanfiction lama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kecacatan dalam penulisan/?

Untuk orang yang pernah membaca fanfiction ini, saya harap kamu tidak segan mereview ulang atau sekedar membacanya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, penyakitnya cuma karangan author saja, tapi tenang, nanti akan ada detail deskripsinya kok, soal gejala dan segala macam. Kalau pengen bocoran, namanya Rapidus Aetas Syndrome. Nggak akan nemu apa-apa di google, soalnya penyakit ini murni karangan author aja. Penyakitnya terinspirasi sama lagu berjudul Blink - Revive, ada beberapa gejala yang diambil dari liriknya. Ehehehehe.

Mungkin akan update minggu depan, karena saya ingin satu chapter paling tidak 3-4k kata. Hehehe

The last but not least, your review will be very great for me ! Thank you !


End file.
